


Morning&Shower

by kiry



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档两个日常小短篇
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 5





	1. Morning

Joan头天晚上把手机设定了早晨七点的闹钟并且轻轻的，小心翼翼地塞在枕头低下。为了不让那个烦人又敏锐的神经侦探先生像上次，上上次以及无数个上次一样把她闹钟的电池卸下来或者丢进水里游泳。  
一如既往地下楼，道一声「Sherlock，晚安」然后上楼，睡觉。Joan在陪他跑完了大半个纽约查案之后感到身心俱惫，可怜她不能在温暖舒适的被窝里度过周六的清晨。  
并且她偷偷地上了闹钟——恢复这个不一如既往的习惯，这代表有些事不想让Sherlock插手。  
呃…也许说的太严重了。他并不是刻意插手我的事情。Joan想着，同时默默把「插手」这个词换成了「知道」。  
关于那个不怎么让人愉快的第二天的安排…Joan得承认她的思维被Sherlock潜移默化地影响了。Carrie得知她和一个不靠谱的「小白脸」衕居后以光速与她在纽约的伙伴们奔走相告，纷纷指责她的堕落「无可救药」。  
她苦恼地把原话演绎给侦探先生看。对方摆出一张不屑的大爷脸：「Waston，光速是近三亿米每秒，你的那位朋友——那个，Carrot？除非她每秒钟大概能说三亿个字。」他煞有其事，一脸凝重地点点头。「还有，如果他们把我和你对比的话，的确能发现我算是白脸，而且我也比你小。」Sherlock盯着她的脸，用一种孩子气的洋洋得意的口吻说着。  
Joan无奈地想打断他，然后听见他接下来的话：「最后，嗯，你辞职了，几乎隔绝了与他们的关系——所以你现在的衕伴，或者可以称之为衕伴的人，目前来看只有我。」  
Joan突然觉得有点迷茫的感动：「Sherlock…」  
侦探微笑起来。接着絮絮叨叨地说，感动到泪流满面想要报答我了对吧，那边的寿司把蛋黄酱全都挑出来鳗鱼的留给我，剩下的随意。他做了一个请便的手势，继续摆弄似的宝贝白瓷石像。  
Joan在放下文件之前优雅地拍了Sherlock的头。

但该来的总要来。她必须和曾经的朋友们解释清楚自己对侦探工作的兴趣再强调一下Sherlock不是小白脸。即便如此她还是心烦意乱，自知多想甩开那些束缚。  
爬上床之前Joan对着镜子看了看，叹气。你不能像楼下那个大男孩一样任性…永远不能。所以她郁闷地摔在床上，把自己闷在被子里等着一个睡眼朦胧的早晨到来。  
她梦见自己在奔跑，背景却不是平日那条清爽的街道，相反是一片漆黑。如何也走不出那片黑暗，她焦虑不安，并从心底感到深深的恐惧。  
这时候有人从背后托住她的后脑勺，手指滑过她的长发，一遍遍。女性特殊的预感告诉Joan现在不是回头的时候，而她的举动令那人很满意，进而继续轻柔地安抚她。  
Joan甜美地睡了一晚。甜美到她在半梦半醒中也隐约觉得不太对劲——直到她看见坐在床边静静看着她的Sherlock。  
Wait…后脑勺…安抚…！  
Joan觉得自己的脸色一定变成了绿巨人。「Homles…几点了！」  
侦探不紧不慢伸出一只手把她按回床上躺着，然后站起来愉快地转了一圈。「介于Ms.Watson如此在意时间并且瞒着我——你的companion和别人有约，所以我想即使我代替你向他们做一番小小的解释也是合情合理的。」Sherlock以胜者的姿态魔术般拿出那只手机。  
Joan几乎从床上窜起来——事实上她也只是飞快地坐直然后瞪着他。而且她也无暇顾及那双眼睛是怎么看出来的。「天哪…你跟他们说了什么？！」  
侦探眨眨眼。「我觉得比起我跟他们说了什么，更重要的是你还有一个小时…零十七分钟的时间享用你甜美的睡眠。在我们驾车去给这两张话剧票打上孔之前。」  
…Help？！Joan发出一声复杂的呜咽。她发誓同时她看见了始作俑者狡黠的笑容，虽然转瞬即逝。  
史诗般伟大的前护理用2.5秒钟清理一下思路，然后抓住接下累的重点。「话剧？」  
Sherlock满意地笑了并且再度轻轻扶着她躺下来。「我很高兴你选择了与你接下来一天有关的事而不是已经过去的，灰飞烟灭的微末，Watson。」  
「但你果然还是解释一下…」  
「Be sleeping！To be——or not to！」他突然站起来一如既往，嗯，一如既往地像个神经病人大吼起来。  
Joan举手投降，自暴自弃地把头埋进脑袋里。下午的哈姆雷特在心里埋下一颗小小的种子，不可否认地令她期待起来。  
前提是侦探先生能够安安静静的坐上两个小时的话。

P.S：  
在Watson的电话响了六声之后Homles神清气爽地接通了。  
「喂？…不，明显不是…对，我是Sherlock Homles，现在我对你长达七秒的反射弧感到了绝望…Watson？很抱歉她不能赴今早八点的早餐盛宴了…我为什么知道？这是个好问题…这是你亲爱的Joanie昨晚在床上告诉我的…Ms Carrot我有必要告诉你把一个戒毒未满一年的病患弄伤耳朵是多么违反医德的事吗？我再说一遍：这是Watson昨晚，在床上，告诉我的。并且她正是因为昨晚过于激烈或者时间太长现在正精疲力竭地倒在床上，我想作为曾经的挚友你也不希望在这种时刻叫醒她对吧？…什么关系？如果你到还没有察觉出来的话我想你初中的阅读课一定没及格。男朋友，恋人，衕居，床伴…我个人排斥最后一个不过你怎么想，那是你的事情。最后，早安，bye。」  
依旧神清气爽地挂了这个电话，Sherlock估摸着五分钟晚点，应该会打破Joan早睡早起的习惯所以她差不多要起来了。  
但她没有。他哒哒哒地上了楼发现她还沉浸在睡梦中，嘴角勾起一个恬静的微笑，来源于三更半夜他的杰作。  
有那么一瞬间Sherlock忽然想把楼下那个篮球戳爆，然后代替它来吻醒她。  
当然——只是一个想法。

fin.


	2. Shower

Joan真心很喜欢褐石房子里的浴室。曾经在Sherlock问起的时候忍俊不禁地肯定道｢对啊，就是那个不到十平方米的小地方｣。不着急解决那些闪闪发亮、稀奇古怪的案件时她往往要在浴缸里耗一会儿，直到侦探先生十足十烦躁得砸门，才恋恋不舍地裹着浴巾出屋。

小小空间里的浴缸似乎被用了许久的样子，洁白陶瓷磨出了暖人的淡黄色旧痕。Joan喜欢它盛满冒着白雾的热水，身子微微舒展进去，温暖的水流便安抚着劳累的身体。

｢Watson——｣准时准点，侦探先生执着的三声敲门后拉长尾音叫着她的名字，带着及其不耐烦的情绪。｢别告诉我你在里面跟那只大黄鸭玩得正开心！也许你还不知道你的掌纹快和你的皱纹一样多…Watson？｣

「…你但凡有一丝诚意想请求我出来，起码应该把你的毒舌收敛一下，Sherlock…所以，等一会儿吧。」她想，并且这个想法不知不觉出了声。然后把身子往热水里缩了缩，直到它们漫过她的脖子，像爱人的手臂安抚着她。  
门外的人安静了一会儿，随后以平日审问犯人的口吻再度敲了敲浴室的门，听起来很无奈，不过Joan心里多少有数这位奥斯卡影帝又在临场发挥。  
「Okay。Let's make a deal。」看吧，果不其然。助手小姐浸入水下的嘴唇默默扬起一抹得意的微笑。但很快她就沮丧起来了，因为这个deal实在太狡猾也太具有吸引力了——「你要是想知道神秘牙刷的来历，就在五分钟内自觉把浴室让给我。」Sherlock稍微顿了顿，随后的话更有明显的不怀好意，「当然，如果你现在就迫不及待地想知道这个悬疑程度媲美恐龙为何灭绝的传奇问题，飞奔出来再穿衣服也不是不……」  
侦探先生的最后一个字，被裹着浴巾的Joan以一瓶未开封沐浴露砸中额头，被迫吞回肚子里。  
「你最好快点。」Joan从容不迫地冲他笑了一下，然后拉紧浴巾，回到自己的房间。  
徒留揉着额头痛苦呻吟的Sherlock一个人。

三分钟——伟大侦探先生的洗澡时间。三分钟过后他如约来到一层客厅，抛去刚刚狼狈不堪的样子重新以神清气爽的姿态快步寻着她的声音走来。但是这位名为「狼狈」的老朋友明显不打算如此轻易放过他——Sherlock忽然捂住自己的眼睛，然后做了一个标准的军队式的向后转。Joan用余光瞥向那人夸张过头的大动作，捕捉到他脚尖又踮起两次，这是克制自身紧张的表现。

哈，他就像个误闯女更衣室的初中男生。Joanie愉快地微笑起来。  
「我猜你是想表达我给你买牙刷这个问题和鸵鸟为什么不会飞一样令人好奇……」他偷偷回下头，手指悄悄展开一道缝隙，随后立刻，嗯，看似更加窘迫地转回去。「可是你真的不用摆出鸵鸟的姿态…尤其是你全身只裹着一条浴巾的时候。」  
Joan对他这种夸张的行为感到好笑。于是她叫了一声Sherlock，在确保不会走光的范围内吧擦拭地板的抹布用力向他丢过去。「你打翻的咖啡？」她小心翼翼地站起来，问道，「不快点擦去的话地板会留下污渍……Sherlock？」  
侦探先生全然不闻，目光把她从头到脚来回打量几遍，然后眯起眼睛，微微点了点头。那样子不会比昨晚｢兴致勃勃｣地看完两位脱衣舞娘搔首弄姿好到哪里去。  
「Sherlock——」她打了个清脆的响指把思想飞到M78星云的侦探先生召唤回来，同时学着他刚才拉长尾音，充满威胁的意味。他眨眨眼收回赤裸裸的目光，以一副一本正经的态度回应：「抱歉，我收回前言。」  
「What？」  
「收回我之前说你不性感的言论，全部。」Sherlock看到她略微不解的神情，好心提醒道，「…foxy。You remember？」  
第三次向他丢来的是Joan的浴巾，成功地，不留一丝缝隙地飞快盖住他的脸。

｢Wow！Watson，如果是你的话，肉体之外的伙伴关系我也可以毫不在意地维持的，而且我觉得前者似乎更加美味？｣Sherlock恬不知耻地嘟囔完一堆废话，却发现空气很安静，遮在脸上的浴巾隐约传来Joan洗发水和沐浴露混合起来的一种柔和、好闻的气味。并且他确定她的长发上也余留着这种温柔的香味。

而当侦探先生难得反应过来匆忙掀开浴巾，Joanie早就没影了。

｢那么关于牙刷？｣想起这件事情已经是第二天早晨，助手小姐自暴自弃地在一堆未清洗过的碟子碗里挑出一只马克杯，当做面包抹NUTELLA*的餐具。

｢我还以为你不会问呢。幸好我没有看错你，Watson，如果作为一个侦探连最基本的好奇心都没有的话——wait wait stop！别打开窗户，外面的噪音会干扰我引以为豪的听力。｣Sherlock懒洋洋地赖在沙发上一如既往对她指手画脚。

Joan毫不理会，用力向上推动那块沉重的玻璃。｢想要安静点的话，把我想知道的答案给我，然后站起来，走到窗户面前，关掉它。就是这样。｣

接下来她要干什么？洗漱，换装——今天可没有犯罪现场等着他们光顾。但那也是每天必须做的事情，同时乐观地想，至少可以把衣柜里那条藏蓝色的连衣裙拿出来带它晒晒太阳…于是一边盘算着享受明媚的休息日，一面不急不慢走回楼上。

｢如果你是要回你出租的公寓换上新的锅铲完全没必要——｣像是知道她一定会顿住脚步一般，Sherlock的声音适时宜响起。然而Joan顺着声音看向他的时候，侦探先生却把头别向一旁，｢现在这段时间，这里，这栋有你喜欢的十平方米不到的浴室的褐石房子，才是你的家。把锅铲留下来吧，明天早晨正好可以做煎蛋。｣

Joan已经在努力掩饰自己心情大好的笑意了。｢所以牙刷呢？｣她问，尽量不让自己的声音沾染上过于明显的笑意而微微颤抖。｢明天早晨用来刷碗的吗？｣

Unfortunately，Sherlock显然以他引以为豪的听力听出她轻微的笑意，使得侦探先生没好气地回了一句｢那是今晚我用来擦鞋的。恭喜你又在自作多情，Watson｣然后把身子埋在沙发里，赌气般缩成一团。

Joan终于忍不住笑出声。

Fin.


End file.
